


Take It All Back

by tylerandburnham



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerandburnham/pseuds/tylerandburnham
Summary: What if Georgiou was the one who convinced Tyler to stay behind and not join the Discovery crew and Michael in the future? Set during the season 2 finale.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Take It All Back

“I'm waking up

Hey, my life is real great, feel I'm well on my way to my dreams coming true

And I'm getting to do with you

And it feels so nice when the people sing along

They're singing along with the banjo

But I'd take it all back, take it all back, take it all back

I'd take it all back just to have you

You know I'd take it all back, take it all back, take it all back

I'd take it all back just to have you”

Judah, The Lion-Take It All Back

“Yes!” Tyler pounded his fist once on the desk in his cabin in triumph. His eyes scanned the computer screen for all the keywords in Tilly’s message. He just needed to read it again one more time to make sure it was all real.

_ “If you’re in, and I’m sure you are, meet us at the corridor intersection across from the turbolift. I’ll bring Michael in 15 minutes.” _

Tyler got up and spun around in disbelief at this good news. What was he looking for? Absolutely nothing! His heart soared. How life could change in the blink of an eye. He knew that too well but normally, in his case, it meant a horrible change. He had thought he was going to have to say good-bye to Michael forever. He had been trying to wrap his mind around that and build up his courage to go to her. His heart had shattered into a million pieces when he first heard the news. Now Tilly and most of the Disco crew was going to journey with Michael 900 plus years into the future. And he was going! He was going! He could have wept in relief. It had been impossibly hard to walk away from Michael, despite her anger and mistrust, a year ago and leave for Qo'noS. But he had felt that she had already pushed him away back then. He thought it would be easier on her if he was gone and she could move on with her life. But to be parted from her just when he had some hope that she might be able to forgive and trust him again? That she might love him again? Now he had what he needed most with Michael and that was time.

Bouncing on his feet, Tyler felt unable to wait 15 minutes. Why didn’t he just leave now and meet them there? Tyler pressed the button next to his cabin door. With a whoosh the doors opened and he nearly rushed out them but something...someone was blocking his path.

“Where do you think you’re going, Tyler?” said Georgiou gently pushing him back into his cabin with the palm of her hands. The doors closed behind her. 

Trying to move past her, Tyler said, “I don’t have time for this Georgiou.” She blocked his path and obviously wasn’t prepared to move. He could fight her to get past her but that wouldn’t be the easiest route. Or the quickest. He had some time before they were all meeting. Deeply sighing his annoyance, Tyler said, “What is it?”

Georgiou looked at him for a full moment. They had recently been getting along rather well in their working relationship with Section 31. But she still had that particular knack sometimes of making him feel like he was a bug about to be crushed by her. 

Her next words knocked the breath out of his lungs. “You can’t go with the Discovery crew. You can’t go with Michael.”

“What? Why?” Confusion quickly changed to anger. “Of course I’m going with Michael! I’m not saying here!”

Georgiou put up the palm of her hand in the air, but this time not in force. She was asking for time to talk with him. “Sit down.”

Tyler was about to protest and then gave up. Georgiou was Georgiou and she was used to being obeyed. But it was more than that. She had earned his trust in protecting Michael and for warning him about Leland being the AI. Shaking his head in frustration he sat down on his couch. He owed her time to explain herself to him. 

Georgiou sat down in the chair opposite him. “Have you thought about your son? Would you leave him behind?”

“My son?” Tyler was confused and he, belatedly, felt guilty that in his eagerness to follow Michael thoughts of his son had flown out of his head. He thought about his son on Boreth for a few moments. His eyes flicked to the shelf where he kept his Torchbearer insignia Captain Pike had brought back from his son. Shaking his head solemnly he said, “Tenavik doesn’t need me anymore.”

“He does need you. We all need you.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

Georgiou steepled her fingers. “I expected you to be smarter than this. You have to be able to see this from every variable, every angle. Michael might make it to the future and accomplishes everything we hope for. The sphere’s knowledge might remain out of the AIs grasp forever.”

“All the more reason for us to go!” Tyler’s voice had risen several octaves. “We need to make sure she accomplishes the mission.”

Ignoring Tyler’s tone, Georgiou continued, “But what if Michael’s mission fails? Even if she succeeds, what if we don’t defeat the AI here? Even if we defeat Leland here, what’s to prevent him or something like him from coming back? What if Michael is attacked and killed before she is able to make it through the wormhole? We could be right back here no matter where Michael ends up and is or is not able to do. Someone here has to make sure nothing like Leland ever happens again. Someone inside Section 31. And let’s be realistic, you're the agent with the most...” Georgiou paused looking for the right words, “...sense of right and wrong. You operate in the gray areas but your moral compass leads you. Your faith in Michael leads you.”

Georgiou could sense Tyler absorbing her words. His resolve was wavering but not crumbling. She had to convince him to stay. “Did you ever hear Michael’s speech to Starfleet after Discovery returned to Earth after establishing the peace treaty with the klingons? She said ‘We have to be torchbearers casting the light so that we may see our path to lasting peace.’”

Head bowed, Tyler covered his face with his hands. Even as he marveled that Michael had mentioned him in her speech to Starfleet, his joy at the thought of joining her in the future was beginning to drain from him.

Sensing the advantage, Georgiou pressed on relentlessly. “I need you to be the torchbearer within Section 31. Michael needs you. We all do. We need you to be the light if all the other lights go out. I trust you. You trusted me before. I need you to trust me now.”

Looking up, Tyler’s face clouded over and he said, “I think you overestimate my role and authority in Section 31.”

A mischievous smile spread over Georgiou’s lips. “I’ve been listening to their chatter. You’re on a short list of names of people they are considering to replace Leland. I may or may not also be involved in...manipulating certain parties. Let me handle that.”

Tyler shook his head in disbelief at Georgiou’s audacity. Her words had penetrated him and yet still….”Who is going to look after Michael?”

“The Discovery crew, of course. And me.”

“You?”

“Yes, after I defeat Leland. He will be screaming after I am finished with him.” Wickedly smiling at the thought, she then anticipated the next question she could see forming on Tyler’s lips. “No amount of manipulation on my part could get me put in charge of Section 31. They would never allow a terran to lead the organization. That would be too much. But a half-human/half-klingon who presents as human, a man from the Starfleet ranks, a POW survivor. Now that the powers that be can wrap their little minds around.”

The smile left her lips when she looked at Tyler. She could see she had convinced him. And in convincing him she could tell it was if she had kicked him in the gut. Clearing her throat she allowed her voice to take on, what she supposed, was a comforting tone. “Believe me, if there was a way I could say with certainty that Michael’s mission would be a success and her plan would definitively defeat the AI both in this time and the future I wouldn’t stand in your way.”

Tears began to fill Tyler’s eyes at the realization that he was going to say good-bye to Michael...forever. 

Georgiou was surprised that a wave of disgust didn’t rise within her at Tyler’s display of emotion. These humans were wearing her down. They were making her weak with their empathy. And she was surprised there was a part of her that didn’t mind. Taking a breath, she said, “I know my daughter. Michael loves you. She has never stopped loving you. She trusts you and can’t help but be drawn to you.”

Tyler nodded. He was too full of emotion to speak. 

Standing up, she walked over to Tyler and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll have to be the strong one and let her go.” A pause. “When we first met I misjudged you, Mister Tyler. I would not trust Michael’s safety with anyone not worthy of her. I know you would protect Michael with your last breath. I need you to do your duty but go to her now. You’re running late. Go to her now, while there’s still time to say your good-byes.” 

Looking up at her, his sorrow clearly written all over Tyler’s face, Georgiou’s heart softened even more. She squeezed his shoulder. “Michael can’t know, we can’t affect the timeline, but wait for me to contact you.”

“Wait, what?”

Releasing him Georgiou walked to the cabin door. She turned around and a wicked smile played over her lips. She put a single finger to her lips in a shushing manner. “Wait for my signal. I’ll know if you tell her. Don’t give me a reason not to trust you.”

Turning around Georgiou pressed the button to open the cabin door and called over her shoulder, “Go say good-bye to her!” And then Georgiou disappeared out of Tyler’s quarters.


	2. An Ever-Fixed Mark (Chapter 2 of Take It All Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is Ash's POV on saying good-bye to Michael from the episode Sweet Sorrow Part 1 from Discovery Season 2.

Chapter 2

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove.

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wand'ring bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.”

**William Shakespeare - Sonnet 116**

  
  


Ash’s steps were slow, painful. Each one was leading him to the place he swore he would never be in again. It was the place where he would tell Michael good-bye. Maybe it wouldn’t be good-bye forever. Georgiou had left him a crumb of hope that maybe it wouldn’t be forever. He really didn’t know. But he knew he couldn’t say anything to Michael. He could not leave Michael with any hope of them reuniting. For all he knew, the coming separation was permanent.

Over the past few months Ash had allowed himself to hope, as he hadn’t in a long time, that Michael could love him again as deeply as she once had and as deeply as he loved her. If that was the case Michael was about to have her world as shattered as his was right now. It was one thing to be separated by space and another to be separated by time.

When Ash reached the gathering point he realized that his timing, ironically he knew, had worked out perfectly. The Disco crew’s eyes were off of him and had already turned their beaming faces to see a smiling Tilly and a confused Michael. No one would be asking him any questions and he wouldn’t have to pretend to be happy. 

Michael. Just seeing her, thinking her name, took Ash’s breath away. It was as if all the oxygen was slowly seeping from his lungs. Ash could barely look at Michael. If she looked into his eyes she would know. So Ash kept on casting his eyes downward and then back up to her. Lucky for him he was in the back of the crowd and Michael was distracted trying to understand what Tilly and crew were all telling her. 

Something had shifted in their relationship over time. I mean, of course it had. They had been through fire and hell and back again. But ever since they brutally found out the klingon Voq had been fissured to the man that was Ash Tyler, the man she loved, he had never been able to hide anything from her. Whether or not that was because of the choice Ash made to never hide anything important from her again, or because she had come to see him, really see him, the new Ash Tyler and yet still always Ash Tyler, he did not know. Michael could read him effortlessly it seemed.

Which is why Ash was so grateful again for this crowd. It was too overwhelming at the moment for Michael. All she’d be able to see right now is that he was there. In the brief moments their eyes met he could see her relief that he was there and when he looked up all he thought at her was,  _ “I love you. I love you. I love you _ .” It was when he looked down he could give himself a moment to give into his sorrow, grief, and despair. By the time she reached the future he would be dead having lived a lifetime without her. 

_ We’re with you. We’re coming with you.  _ That was what the Disco crew was saying to Michael. Michael tried to protest. She told them they had families, loved ones, they would never see again. They knew all that. They were still going with her 900 plus years into the future. Ash’s heart filled to the point of bursting with joy and pride at how much this crew, this family-by-choice, loved her. They were willing to give up so much to follow into a futuristic abyss. Who knew what future awaited them? He would protect Michael and them in this time and they would protect her in the future. If he couldn’t go with her, he was at least at peace that Michael was going with people who would lay down their own lives to protect her.

The decision was made and the path to the future set. The group began to disperse. There was so much still to do and Michael was leaving so she could get ready to do her part. She was leaving confident that she would see them all, including Ash, in the future. As painful as this conversation was about to be, he could never just leave her to find out when she got to her destination that he didn’t come along. He needed her to know that he loved her and that’s why he needed to say.

If he didn’t act quickly she’d be gone. In a few strides he reached her and grasped her warm wrist. “Michael,” he said, pulling her, willing yet confused, off to the side, out of the way for a private conversation.

Ash reluctantly released Michael’s hand. He pulled his head up until his eyes met hers. Even here, even now he could not hide from her. And in a moment he knew that she knew. Not everything, but she knew what words his voice seemed unable to speak.

“You’re not coming are you?”

Ash took a deep breath and his head fell forward slightly. “I wish I could say yes….but someone has to make sure that something like Control never happens again. Someone inside the gray areas.”

“Section 31.”

“Otherwise we could be right back here no matter where you end up.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Captain Pike’s voice on the intercom requesting Michael’s immediate presence. Pike’s voice punched a hole in the precious time left to them to say their good-byes.

Ash waited for Michael to say something. She of all people would understand duty. She of all people would understand that this isn’t what he wanted. She would understand that he was doing this for her as well as the universe. The needs of the many…

“I’ll be right there,” responded Michael to Captain Pike. 

Then it was a shock, like lightning, that struck in the core of Ash’s being when Michael turned and walked away. Of all the scenarios that had run through Ash’s mind of how this would play out, this had never crossed his mind. And then he was right back to that awful afternoon when Michael had first come to see him on Discovery, after L’Rell had freed him, Ash, from Voq’s influence. She was walking away from him just as she had walked away from him, for a time, a year ago. 

The memory of that moment and what was unfolding right in front of him now, it broke him. The tears came to his eyes, just as they had that day when he had apologized profusely, pleaded with her, and got angry with her for turning her back on him when he couldn’t help what he had become. There was no anger in Ash now. He had always needed Michael. But maybe she had never needed him? No, that couldn’t be right after all they had shared together.

Now was the shattering realization that this was their ending and his last memory of Michael was going to be of her walking away like she never cared for him at all or was too angry to speak to him. He wanted to cry out that maybe this wasn’t good-bye forever. But he couldn’t. He had promised Georgiou, but more importantly he had no idea if it was true. Better no hope than false hope. Heart breaking he tried to stifle his tears but a low sob escaped his lips. 

It was the sob that froze Michael’s steps as she walked away from Ash. And when Michael turned back to face him he had just enough time for his brain to process that Michael’s face mirrored his own emotions. Tears coursed down her cheeks and her breath was choked with sobs as she ran to him.  _ She loves me! _ Ash lifted her into his willing open arms. Their lips pressed together in a kiss full of sorrow, sweet longing, and love. Once. Twice.

Ash lowered Michael to the ground and his hands cupped her face feeling her hot tears as they fell. He lowered his forehead to touch hers briefly in remembrance of loving gestures they had shared. And then he gently pulled back so they could look each other in the eyes while he grasped her hands in his. Their eyes locked. 

_ “I love you so much I am so, so sorry not to be going with you. I will never forget you. I will never get over you. I am broken without you. I love you. I can’t imagine life without you. I love you.”  _ Ash knew his thoughts were a jumble but he knew Michael understood everything that was in his heart. She said not a word but her eyes told him,  _ “I’m saying it back to you.” _

And then Michael shook her head ever so slightly.  _ “No. Please, no.”  _

In that one gesture Ash’s heart shattered completely and utterly. He had sworn he would never hurt Michael ever again and yet here he was doing that. She loved him and he was breaking her heart-again. Why did the universe keep pulling them apart when all he wanted to do was to be with her, by her side, fighting the good fight. Ash gently touched his forehead again to Michael’s forehead. He then drew back to kiss her gently and yet passionately. 

When they parted again Michael kept her eyes closed. If only they could stay in this moment, freeze time and stay together forever. Ash could feel and hear Michael softly exhale in resignation that this was what had to be. He realized this was why Michael hadn’t come to him personally, privately to tell him she was leaving. She knew he was the one person who could make her resolve waver. He was the person who could cause her to give into her emotions. When Ash felt Michael’s hands begin to drop he released her. Ash’s arms and hands, only moments ago so filled with warmth and life, now fell empty and useless now to his sides.

Ash’s eyes filled with anguish as he watched Michael turn and walk away down the corridor toward her future. He saw her swipe away the last of her tears and knew she was already resolved and moving forward down the path duty called her to. He exhaled. He knew he had his own path to follow. Ash had to believe that Georgiou knew what she was doing and that someday Ash and Michael’s tether would bring them back together again. 


	3. Love Alters Not (Take It All Back Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set post season 2 Discovery, Michael reunites with Ash when he visits Georgiou 930 in the future to give her intel to help them all fight the future.

Chapter 3 - Love Alters Not

"Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me prov'd,

I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd."

William Shakespeare - Sonnet 116

  
  


“This is old technology, Mister Tyler.”

Tyler had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at Georgiou as she twirled the small rectangular device in her fingers. She was definitely one you didn’t want to roll your eyes in front of, even if he was her Section 31 superior and she wasn’t an emperor anymore. “You might be 930 years in the future but you are still on Discovery. It’ll be perfectly compatible with Discovery’s technology.”

“I hope the intel you’ve brought is worth the trip.”

Tyler nodded inside his suit. “I think we’re getting close to a breakthrough. I’ve had my closest agents analyzing all the data. I haven’t revealed more than I’ve had to, which makes their jobs harder but it’s the only way to make sure Discovery’s whereabouts are kept secret. I need you to have a look at it and assess it with what you know here during this time. Hopefully you’ll be able to figure out our next move back in my timeline. Then we’ll know how to proceed to stop the downfall of the Federation and Starfleet. I’m only hoping that whatever it is, it’s in my timeline. Otherwise we’ll need to get creative.” A pause. “Tell me about Burnham. How is…?”

A clatter broke their concentration. Both Tyler and Georgiou turned quickly to the sound of the noise. Georgiou on instinct pulled her phaser and Tyler, having brought no phaser with him to the future, prepared himself to fight. So many forces were working against them. Maybe even Discovery wasn’t safe which is why they met in secret and only when it was absolutely necessary.

“Ash?”

It took Tyler a moment or two for his mind to switch from danger to not danger. For him to fully comprehend that it was Michael, Micheal Burnham, standing in front of him. Taking in the scene he realized that the clatter had been the sound of her tablet dropping on the shuttlebay floor. 

“Michael!”

Ash rushed to Michael catching her just as her knees buckled and she crumbled to the floor. They both sat there for a moment staring at each other. Ash gave a short laugh that was in contrast with the tears in his eyes. He moved one gloved hand to Michael’s face. Shaking his head in his helmet, willing himself not to cry tears he’d be unable to wipe away, he said, “I’ve missed you, Michael. So much.”

Michael tentatively reached out a hand that Ash eagerly took with his other hand.

“How? Why? What is going…?”

Ash opened his mouth to speak when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Georgiou. Taking an exasperated breath and looking at Michael she said, “I obviously should have been more careful and done a better job locking down the shuttlebay doors when I noticed your increased attention to my….activities. But what’s done is done.” Turning to Tyler she said, “The timeline can somewhat be damned. Communicating specifics though would be unwise Mister Tyler. You’ve got about 15 minutes until the time jump back happens.”

Reaching down Georgiou pressed a button on Tyler’s forearm that caused his suit to disattach from his body and move to a standing position behind him. Tyler pressed his lips together and shook his head angrily. “I thought you said I couldn’t remove the suit in this timeline. That to do so would have ‘irrevocable consequences’ I believe you said.”

Georgiou shrugged as if it was of no concern of hers. “I exaggerated. I couldn’t have you running all over Discovery looking for Michael everytime you time jumped here. There could be unintended consequences to the timeline and we might wind up making things worse instead of fixing our mutual problems.”A pause. “Take a moment. I’ll be back when it’s time for your jump back.” Georgiou walked off out of sight but they were not sure she was out of hearing range.

Ash and Michael turned their faces toward each other. 

“So you’re trying to prevent the resurgence of Control and prevent whatever has happened to the Federation in this time period from happening?”

Ash nodded, his hair falling slightly around his forehead. “And to protect Discovery….and you.” A pause. “I am so sorry, Michael, I wanted to tell you. But I didn’t know if Georgiou’s plan would work. I didn’t want to give you false hope. And then the last time I was here Discovery couldn’t find you. I….I….” Ash took both of Michael’s hands in his. “I was so worried but there was a part of me that knew. I could feel that you were alive, that you were out there. You are my tether and..I’d know if you were completely lost to me. I knew it was only a matter of time before Discovery found you.”

Taking a deep breath Michael said, “I want to be angry that you kept all this from me but it’s just so good to see you. And I’m grateful…” She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence because Ash leaned forward and his lips found Michael’s. At first Michael was surprised but then quickly recovered herself in meeting Ash’s longing kiss. They each placed a palm on the cheek of each other. When they reluctantly parted to breathe, Ash dipped his head down until his forehead was touching Michael’s. 

Quietly and smiling, Michael said, “I love you, Ash. I’m sorry I never told you before I left.”

In response, Ash moved his head and kissed Michael again. As their lips separated, he whispered, “I’ve always loved you, Michael. I never stopped.”

Nodding Michael pulled her head up and Ash could see tears were falling down her face. Ash couldn’t keep his tears back any longer either. He reached out with his thumb and brushed a few of her tears as they tracked down her face. 

Michael smiled through her tears and reminded herself they didn’t have much time. She gestured with her head to Ash’s timesuit. “It looks like my Red Angel suit. You were able to make another one? And secure another time crystal?”

Ash stood up and put his hand out to Michael. She took it and he pulled her up. But once Michael was back on her own two feet she realized that Ash had not let go of her hand. Michael smiled at their clasped hands as Ash led her over to the suit. 

“Yes, the suits are very similar. Georgiou had left the designs for me in an encrypted file. The time crystal was a bit harder to track down.” Ash paused and his expression turned serious. “For several reasons I didn’t want to pursue going back to Boreth. Which got me thinking about our old friend, Harry Mudd.”

Michael raised one eyebrow at Ash that was so like her brother, Spock, that Ash had to stifle a laugh. Continuing on, Ash said, “I remembered that he had gotten his hands on one. As had your mother, but that was from the klingons. Tracking down some leads I was able to obtain one. I had Section 31 agents put it all together. Working in the gray areas certainly helps with all of this.” Ash turned to face Michael but didn’t release her hand. “I want you to know that even though I operate in the gray areas I don’t...I wouldn’t…”

“I know, Ash. You’re a good man.”

Eyes shining gratefully, Ash nodded back. 

Michael released his hand so she could get a better look at the time crystal on the arm of the suit. She walked over to the equipment cart in the shuttle bay and picked up a tricorder. Michael analyzed the suit and then the time crystal. Suddenly Michael’s thead whipped up to face Ash. There was a distinct note of worry in her voice. “This time crystal is unstable.” She read his face and she knew. Anger tinged Michael’s voice. “You knew about this.”

“It is worth the risk.”

After Michael put the tricoder down, she stepped up close right in front of Ash. She waited for him to meet her eyes. Michael saw how tired his eyes really were and how a few gray hairs had slipped into his beard and hair. But above all she saw all the love he had for her reflected back at her. 

He continued, “If we can get the Federation back on track, make certain Control never is able to come back… Maybe at the end of all this is now a way for us to be in the same time period...permanently. If...if that is something you would want.”

Michael’s heart softened and broke. She reached up and brought Ash into a hug. “More than anything.” Ash wrapped his arms around Michael and then laid his head on top of hers. His thumbs stroked her back. 

“Time to go, Mister Tyler. You’re running out of time.”

Georgiou’s voice startled both Michael and Ash who had been lost in their moment. Ash sighed deeply and reached gently for Michael’s face and kissed her passionately. Michael too tried to pour all her love for Ash into that kiss. Reluctantly Ash released Michael after touching his forehead to hers. 

Ash walked to the suit and put his back to the suit. The suit moved and enveloped Ash securely. He looked down at his arm. “Time’s almost up.”

To Georgiou, Tyler said, “If you need me, send the signal. I’ll do the same. I hope the information helps.”

Georgiou nodded. 

To Michael, Ash said. “So strange to think in this time period I am already dead. Long dead.”

“You’ll never be dead to me, Ash. You are always with me. You’re my tether too remember?” Michael reached into a pocket of her uniform and pulled out an object to show Ash. 

Ash’s breath caught in his throat as he recognized the sailing knot tether he had given Michael, so long ago it seemed, when he left to go to Kronos. He smiled. “I’ll see you again.”

Michael smiled back. “I’m counting on it, Starfleet.” Then her smile slipped away. “Be careful, Ash. Please.”

“You too, Michael. You too.”

Michael held Ash’s gaze as Ash blinked out of her time period.

Burnham and Georgiou stood standing side by side looking at the spot that only moments ago held Ash Tyler. 

“Mister Tyler has been an asset as the director of Section 31.”

“Director?” asked Michael. They hadn’t even gotten a chance to talk about what his position was in Section 31. “Well they couldn’t have picked a better man for the position. He is a torchbearer.”

The next thing Georgiou knew was that Burnham had positioned herself in front of her. Her tone was serious and borderline dangerous. “You may be keeping me in the dark about what you and Tyler are up to. And you’ve earned some leeway with my trust. I trust Tyler. But if there is anything I need to know you will tell me. And when Tyler next jumps here you will tell me in advance. No exceptions.”

Georgiou nodded.

Burnham turned and left the shuttlebay. 

When Georgiou heard the doors open and close upon Burnham exiting, she smiled slightly wickedly. “Ah, love.”


	4. What A Man Gotta Do (Take It All Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgiou and Burnham receive a SOS from Tyler...

“Caught my heart about one, two times  
Don't need to question the reason I'm yours, I'm yours  
I'd move the earth or lose a fight just to see you smile  
'Cause you got no flaws, no flaws  
I'm not tryna be your part time lover  
Sign me up for that full time, I'm yours, all yours.”  
Jonas Brothers-What A Man Gotta Do

Georgiou strode into Tilly and Michael’s quarters. Tilly and Michael had been sitting on their own respective beds laughing at something but their laughter died on their lips at Georgiou’s unexpected entrance. 

Tilly was the first one to recover herself, somewhat. Stuttering a bit, “Hello, G..Georgiou. Is there something…?”

Georgiou didn’t even spare a glance in Tilly’s direction. Her gaze was fixed solely on Michael who sensed that something was deeply wrong. “I will speak to Burnham alone.”

“O...o...okay… I’ll go get a snack in the mess hall.” Tilly got up to move past Georgiou to exit the cabin. But before she left she mimed confusion with her upturned hands and threw Burnham a “What is happening? If you need me come find me.” look.

As soon as Georgiou heard the sound of the cabin doors open and close, she said, “We have a problem.” 

Opening up her palm, Georgiou showed Burnham what she was holding. Burnham’s eyes widened as she recognized the Starfleet insignia and communication badge that Section 31 agents wore. She had seen Tyler wear one before on Discovery. She had heard that it was technology beyond what they had on Discovery. But what really caught her attention is that it was glowing? Blinking?

In a few moments realization dawned on Burnham’s face. She quickly raised her gaze to meet Georgiou. “S.O.S. Tyler’s in trouble!”

Georgiou nodded as Burnham stood up quickly from her bed. Georgiou spun on her heels and started to run out the door with Burnham keeping pace right beside her. At this time of night, and with the smaller Discovery crewin this time period, the corridors were empty. Burnham was grateful for that momentary thought but she didn’t care who saw her. She had one thought in her mind. “Tyler.” He needed help. He was possibly making a time jump to her time period right now. Burnham picked up her pace and ran even faster to the Shuttle Bay. Burnham was several strides past Georgiou and made it through the Shuttle Bay doors before Georgiou did.

They ran to the spot away off to the side where Tyler normally appeared on Discovery after his time jumps. There was no sign of Tyler. Adrenaline was racing through Burnham’s veins as she spared a sideways glance at Georgiou. To all outward appearances Burnham would have said Gerogiou appeared calm and unconcerned. However Burnham, after all this time on Discovery together, could read her mirror self better now. Burnham saw that her eyes were alert and troubled. And that made Burnham even more concerned. Okay, worried. She opened her mouth to say something when a bright flash appeared in front of them.

They shielded their eyes against the glare. When the bright light stopped a few moments later, there in its place was Ash Tyler in his own Red Angel space suit. 

A sense of relief flooded through Burnham. “Ash.” And then all relief evaporated in an instant as Tyler’s knees buckled and he pitched forward.

Burnham and Georgiou raced forward to catch Tyler and brace his fall. They stopped him from falling flat on his face. Then, faster that they would have liked but gently as they could, eased Tyler backward and laid him down. 

After Georgiou hit the button for the suit to retract itself the suit removed itself from Tyler and then took a hovering stance over the three of them. It was then they got a clear look at Tyler. Blood had turned his black uniform shirt red. There was so much blood it was impossible to tell where the wound or wounds were.

“Tyler!” Burnham exclaimed, her heart sinking in worry, as she instinctively pressed one palm to Tyler’s chest in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Georgiou jerk her head toward Tyler’s face. Burnham removed her palm from Tyler’s chest and Georgiou’s own hands took her place. With one hand squeezing Tyler’s, Burnham’s other hand pressed gently against Tyler’s face. His eyes were closed. She knew he was still breathing but…

“Tyler?! Tyler can you hear me?!”

Sweat shone on Tyler’s face. He made no response but she then noticed his lips were moving slightly. Bending her ear to Tyler’s lips she heard faintly but distinctly “I misjudged Serenity.”

“You misjudged Serenity? Tyler? What is Serenity?”

The tiniest of smiles flickered across Tyler’s face despite his obvious pain. After that all she heard was her name, “Michael,” repeated over and over again. 

Jerking her head back up Burnham saw Georgiou whip open her communicator and say, “Transporter Room. Three to beam from the Shuttle Bay to Sick Bay. Alert Dr. Culber he is needed.”

The familiar buzz of the transporter beam whisked them away to Sick Bay.


	5. Burn (Chapter 5 of Take It All Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnham and Georgiou beam with an injured Tyler to Sick Bay...

Chapter 5 Burn  
“We, we don't have to worry bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race  
When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire”  
Ellie Goulding - Burn

Burnham and Georgiou dematerialized with Tyler on the floor and he was still barely conscious.

“What is…?” Dr. Culber’s words died on his lips and there was a momentary pause in his forward movement toward them. Any person unaware of their history might have chalked it up to surprise at seeing an old shipmate who should have been 930 years in the past. But Burnham quickly deduced that it was so much more than that. She opened her mouth to say… What should she say? “He’s not controlled by Voq anymore? He won’t hurt you? He is the Ash Tyler you remember before he tried to kill you?” There was no time for this. Tyler needed help now. 

Burnham opened her mouth to say something, anything...but she didn’t have to. Culber recovered himself so quickly only someone paying attention would have noticed. And even if he hadn’t Dr. Pollard’s forward movement jarred him into action.

“Let’s get him onto the biobed!”

They all lifted Tyler up onto one of the biobeds causing Tyler to grunt in pain. It brought tears to Burnham’s eyes. Pollard pulled the monitor over Tyler’s chest while Culber wanded his medical tricorder over Tyler’s body and read the report on the monitor. The other medical staff waited for his instructions.

Culbur’s eyes widened and he threw a look at Burnham and Georgiou. “I’m guessing you two have no idea of what kind of poison the blade that stabbed him was laced with?”

Burnham shook her head no. Poisoned? Instinctively she strode over to Tyler taking his hand in hers. Tyler had to know that she was here with him, now. He had to survive. There was no other alternative that Burnham would consider.

Without even sparing her a glance so focused he was on the task at hand, Culber said firmly, but not unkindly, “Commander, I’m going to need you stand back so we can do our work.”

Burnham nodded. She squeezed Tyler’s hand and leaned her lips next to Tyler’s ear. “Stay with me, Ash. Please.” She kissed his cheek. She hoped it wasn’t her imagination that Tyler mumbled, “Always.” Then she quickly backed herself out of the circle of medical care. Another one of the medical staff who had just rushed into Sick Bay stepped immediately into the place she had vacated only a moment before. 

Someone incredibly tall appeared beside Burnham out of the corner of her perspective. It could only be one person. “I’m guessing that there is something you forgot to inform me of, Commander.” It was a statement. Definitely a statement.

Brushing a tear away she hadn’t realized was on her cheek, Burnham turned to face her captain. “Saru, I apologize. They asked for my secrecy. Of course I trusted them, Even I don’t know the whole story. They didn’t want to affect the timeline negatively. They've been, like us, trying to figure out what or who is behind what happened to the Federation. They were also trying to make sure Control didn’t resurface. I’m not sure if the two things are tied together but they were trying to figure out if events needed to be diverted in our original timeline. Think of all the events in our timeline we changed by taking the Discovery crew out of the equation. Maybe one of us changed something negatively by not being there to do what he or she needed to do.”

“You keep on referring to ‘they.’‘They’ who? Section 31? I only see Mister Tyler here. Speaking of which, what happened to him?”

It was the word “they” that caught Michael’s attention. She turned to bring Georgiou into the conversation and then noticed...Georgiou was not in Sick Bay. Georgiou! Where was she? Burnham turned on her heel and started to stride toward the Sick Bay doors. 

“Commander!”

Calling back Burnham said, “I’m sorry, Saru! I’ll explain everything that I know soon! I have to find Georgiou!” As soon as she made it out the doors she began to run.


	6. Hold Fast (Chapter 6 of Take It All Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Georgiou have a plan to save Tyler from being ripped back into their original time period? Burnham needs to know how to save Tyler's life.

Burnham ran as fast as her legs could carry her down Discovery’s corridors headed back to the shuttle bay. 

Before the sick bay doors had closed behind her she had heard Tyler call out, in a loud voice that belied his dangerous condition, “Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam.” She didn’t know many Klingon words but she didn’t need the universal translator to tell her that he had called out the traditional Klingon saying, “Today is a good day to die” or something along those lines. It wasn’t as surprising as what she thought she heard which was Dr. Culber’s softer response. “Not if I can help it.”

If she didn’t find a way to stop Tyler’s suit from activating its countdown the suit and Tyler, either together or separately, would be pulled back into their original timeline. Either option would mean death for Tyler considering his current situation. What was Georgiou up to? As much as Burnham trusted Georgiou there was a sliver of doubt and Burnham worried that Georgiou might think risking Tyler’s life was justifiable for some greater good. It was one thing for Burnham to risk her own life, but not Tyler’s life. Burnham picked up her pace even more than she thought possible.

By the time Burnham reached the shuttle bay and ran to Tyler’s suit there she found Georgiou working with a fine laser to get the time crystal out. Georgiou couldn't even spare Burnham a glance but she knew Burnham was there. In a slow, couldn’t-care-less tone, Georgiou said, “Are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to help me?” Her words were in complete contrast with the quick work Georgiou was doing to cut the metal protecting the time crystal open so she could extract it.

Burham quickly picked up her own laser and began to help Georgiou. It was a slow process. The metal of the suit was meant to protect the wearer from the ravages and dangers of time travel. Burnham’s eyes made a quick glance at the countdown on the suit’s arm. Her heart dipped. They didn’t have much time. “What’s your plan, Phillippa? What we are doing could mean a death sentence for Tyler. He needs this suit. He’s lucky it works in that it keeps on returning him to his original timeline. Once it finishes the countdown Tyler will be dragged back in time without his suit or no. I’m not sure cutting the time crystal out will stop it. He is still in surgery. He’ll die if we aren’t able to stop the countdown.”

In a second the sound of metal breaking filled up the shuttle bay and a piece of the suit fell away clanging to the floor. The time crystal was visible. Georgiou gave a sideways grin to Burnham as she reached into the suit and pulled out the time crystal. “Always so doubtful, daughter. I swore never to be caught without a Plan B again after that dreadful episode in the Terran universe.”

Confused, Burnham followed Georgiou as she walked to a storage cabinet, which strangely had a lock on it. Georgiou put her eyes up to the optical scanner and then there was the sound of a lock being drawn back. Georgiou reached in and pulled out another time travel suit, only this one looked even more advanced than the one she herself used..

“Phillippa, how did you….?”

“Acquire another time travel suit? Do you think Section 31 doesn’t exist in this century?” Phillippa reached out and, sensing her presence, the chest cavity opened ready to accept the time crystal. Gently, she put the crystal in and the cavity closed. She turned around with her back to the suit. The suit then moved forward and enveloped her body. The only part of her that was exposed for the moment was her face. With her right hand she punched a sensor on her left arm. Immediately a countdown started. 

Looking at the countdown Burnham was stunned. “It’s picking up right where Tyler’s countdown on his suit left off!”

Philippa nodded. 

Realization dawned on Burnham as well as confusion. “You’re taking his place? Why?”

“I too misjudged Serenity. I won’t make the same mistake twice. Turns out Section 31 in our old timeline needs me more now.”

“But…”

Georgiou turned serious. “We don’t have much time, Michael. It was always going to end this way. You needed me to make sure Control didn’t stop you from making it to this future. Mister Tyler needed to be the director of Section 31 in the past. He was the right person for the right job at the right time and now that time has ended. The torchbearer is needed here and I am needed there.”

Burnham opened her mouth to respond but Georgiou cut her off. “No time, Michael, for sentimental good-byes. Tyler loves you and is always trying to protect you. He always has and he always will. He likes to think it’s a big secret that he keeps from everyone but it’s so clearly written in every molecule of his being. I know he’ll look after you when I can not. It eases my mind to know that he is here if I cannot be. Hold fast to each other. Keep on your course.” 

“Philippa…”

Georgiou reached out and placed her gloved hand on Burnham’s cheek. She smiled, “Tell Tyler he needs to live. I might still have need of him on this side of time. Take care, Michael.” 

Burnham touched Georgiou’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Tears were pricking her eyes and she got out, “Be well, Philippa. And be good.”

Time was almost out. Philippa pulled her hand gently out of Michael’s hand and stepped back, away from her. She pushed a button on the side of her head that activated the suit’s last protective layer. The helmet face was clear so Phillippa could still see Michael. She smirked. “I’m always good...especially when I’m bad.” 

Burnham laughed even as she felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. “Is this good-bye...forever?”

Georgiou smiled and shrugged, “Who can tell? But I have a feeling we’ll see each other again.”

And then the warning beep of the countdown clock chimed and Georgiou blinked out of Burnham’s current time period. Michael whispered, “Thank you, Phillipa. For everything.”

Michel stared at the empty place where Philiippa had stood only moments before. And then she turned on her heel and fled as fast as she could to sick bay.


	7. Wait For It (Chapter 7 of Take It All Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael runs back to see how Ash is doing in sick bay and has a conversation with Dr. Culber.

Chapter 8 - Wait for It

“Love doesn't discriminate

Between the sinners

And the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes

And we keep loving anyway.

We laugh and we cry and we break

And we make our mistakes.

And if there's a reason I'm by her side

When so many have tried

Then I'm willing to wait for it.

I'm willing to wait for it.”

Hamilton

With the adrenaline and anxiety running through her veins, Michael was winded by the time she reached sick bay. All she could see was Ash, only Ash. He lay on the bed. His eyes were closed. Was he breathing?! Slowly she moved, closer and closer to him. Part of her mind registered that Dr. Culber was there in the room with her. He seemed to be the only other one. Dr. Culber had been working at his terminal but he looked up at the sound of Michael’s entrance. 

“How bad is he hurt? How bad?” 

Michael couldn’t bear to think of the alternative to that statement. Her heart felt like a vise was gripping it. 

Dr. Culber reached Michael before she got to Ash’s side. She stood there frozen. She couldn’t move forward without knowing. 

“Commander.” Then even more gently, “Hey, Burnham.” 

Michael finally forced her eyes to meet Dr. Culber’s. “Tyler’s going to be fine. We were able to close up the wounds and isolate the poison. I have him sedated right now. He needs his rest and time for his body to heal. Between the extensive injuries and time jump...his body’s been through a traumatic experience. But he’s going to be okay.”

Michael let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and swiped at her eyes. Quickly she moved towards Tyler and was by his side in a few steps. She took his hand closest to her in her’s and with her other hand she put her palm on his cheek.

Looking up Michael said, “That you, Dr. Culber. The words aren’t enough, but thank you.”

Dr. Culber looked steadily at Michael a few moments, considering her, and finally said, “You’re welcome. But it is my job so there’s no need for thanks.” A pause, “Why don’t you pull up a chair next to him? He’s going to be resting for quite a while.”

Michael put her hand behind her and her fingers grasped a chair that she pulled forward. She pushed herself up to sit in the chair. She wiped away a tear that she didn’t realize had fallen down her cheek. She leaned forward and enveloped Ash’s closest hand in both of her hands. It was so comforting seeing the rise and fall of Ash’s chest. Michael was so focused on watching Ash’s pale face for any movement that she jumped when she felt a light touch on her arm.

“I think you drink tea, yes? I hope Earl Grey is okay.”

Refocusing her thoughts, Michael smiled and nodded at Dr. Culber. She was touched by his kindness and thoughtfulness. She watched as Dr. Culber went back to grab another cup from the food replicator. He grabbed another chair and sat in it across from Michael on the other side of Ash’s bed. Michael realized how little she knew about Dr. Culber. She didn’t know him that well and even after he had “returned” she, well she hadn’t actively avoided him. Or had she? There were no sides regarding Ash. Or were there? She had heard about the fight in the mess hall. Of course she had. She knew Dr Culber had mixed feelings about Ash. Or maybe not so mixed? Did Dr. Culber still see Voq when he looked at Ash? She and he were the two people on this ship that had the distinct horror of being attacked by Voq. Only she had been saved whereas Dr. Culber had been killed.

Dr. Culber realized that Michael was studying him. Just as he was studying her. He also didn’t know what to say. Finally he said, “Coffee,” while raising his cup. Might as well explain his favorite hot beverage.

“Ah,” said Michael with a small smile. She welcomed the warmth of the tea that seeped into her hands. She took a tentative sip. It was comforting.

They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their respective beverages. Michael wouldn’t have said it was an awkward silence exactly. But it seemed to fill up the room. 

Finally, Dr. Culber broke the silence. He went with the business talk. It was comfortable and safe ground. “You’re probably wondering about Captain Saru. Once he saw Tyler was going to pull through he went back to his quarters to sleep. He still expects a full report from you in the morning. And from Tyler when he’s able.”

Michael gave a short laugh. She had completely forgotten about Saru in the midst of everything. Also, she hadn’t realized how late it must be by now. Of course, she would tell him all she knew. Hopefully, Ash could tell them more. And she’d have to tell them both about Phillippa... 

Sneaking another glance at Dr. Culber, Michael again thought how little she knew him. She did know that his decision to join her in the future on the quest had nothing to do with her. The ship’s crews owes it’s thanks for having such an expert doctor with them is due to Dr. Culber’s love of his husband. And yet Voq still looms unspoken between them. The elephant in the room. Dr. Culber probably thought he had left Tyler behind in the past.

Hesitantly Michael begins, “Thank you again. For his...for Tyler’s life. It couldn’t have been easy for you. Seeing him again…”

Dr. Culber took a sip of his coffee and looked steadily at Michael. He sensed her confusion about what to say and he realized, while taking some mindful breaths, that he appreciated her bringing it up. Better to get things out in the open rather than hidden in the dark. Better to make things less awkward, especially now that Tyler is apparently here to stay on Discovery. There is something about love he trusts. He knows Michael loves Tyler. Dr. Culber knows how much it takes for Michael to trust someone, to love them. And if she loves Tyler, well Dr. Culber trusts that.

“Tyler isn’t Voq. Well...I guess he is in a way still. I didn’t realize until I provoked him into that fight that we….had more in common than I realized. You can’t die and come back from the dead without being...changed. We were both, maybe we still are, trying to figure out who we are now. Also, I guess fight is a strong word. I attacked Tyler and he just defended himself against me. He didn’t fight back.” A pause. “I looked into his eyes after we stopped fighting. He isn’t Voq. He isn’t the person that killed me...or tried to kill you.” 

Quietly but with conviction, Michael said, “No, he isn’t.”

Nodding, Dr. Culber continued, “I could tell he blamed himself for my death. It wrecked him. It was sometime later, this far in the future, that I realized I wasn’t angry anymore. I didn’t have anything to prove or anyone to save from him. I didn’t want him to carry around that blame anymore. I realized he had dedicated his life to doing good, and protecting you and the Disco crew, to make up for what he had done. I wasn’t going to stand in the way of a good human being.”

Dr. Culber watched a tear trail down Michael’s face. He took another sip of his coffee and voiced more of his thoughts out loud. “I don’t know Tyler well. Maybe I will get to now that he’s here. But I do know this. He loves you and would do anything to protect you. And I trust that.”

Michael could feel a few more tears track down her face. There are so many things she wants to say but is unsure how to put her feelings into words. “I walked away once, when Tyler needed me after his surgery, when L’Rell allowed Tyler to assert his personality permanently. He was so lost and I walked away from him. I couldn’t see past my own fear, anger, and prejudice to see who he really was, had always been. He never would have walked away from me. But I pushed him away. I should have been there for him like Stamets was for you. I haven’t been able to forgive myself for that and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to him.” Michael looked at Ash. “I’ve made so many mistakes in my life. And now I’ve...we’ve got a second chance. I didn’t think we could get that.”

Dr. Culber drained his cup and then walked over to Michael. He put a hand on her shoulder as Michael looked up at him. They shared a genuine smile. “We both have gotten a second chance with people who have the biggest hearts in the universe and across time. Which makes us two of the luckiest people on this ship.” A pause. “I would tell you to go get some rest. It’ll be awhile before Tyler wakes up…” 

Michael opens her mouth to protest. “But…”

“But I know you won’t go. If it was Paul I wouldn’t leave either. I’m sure Tyler knows you’re here and is comforted by that. I’ll be right over there,” Dr. Culber indicated his terminal, “monitoring Tyler through the night. Or if you need anything.” He squeezed her shoulder and Michael, to convey her thanks, put her hand over Dr. Culber’s. He released his hand and walked over to his terminal. It’s the most privacy he can give them. Everything Dr. Culber has done tonight is a gift and Michael wished she had the words to say how grateful she is to him. 

Michael turned her attention back to Ash. She kissed Ash’s hand that she has again grasped into her own hands. “I hope you know how much I love you, Ash. Remember I’m your tether. You have me, Ash. You have me. And I’m not going to let you go.”


	8. Time (Chapter 8 of Take It All Back) - Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wakes up after this surgery and talks to Dr. Culber and Michael...of course! :)

"'Cause I'm

Havin'

A good Time

With you

I'm tellin' you

I had

The time of my life

And I've never felt this way before

And I swear

This is true

And I owe it all to you."

Black Eyed Peas-Time (Dirty Bit)

It was a blinding darkness and Michael hadn’t felt this good in such a long time. It was as if she was inside joy. She leaned back and felt his warm arms envelope her. Her fingers touched his arms. “It’s so beautiful, Ash.” 

Michael could feel him smiling as they looked across Lake Shasta and the sun rose behind the trees and mountain illuminating the nature that surrounded them. Ash’s beard tickled her cheek as he leaned down next to her ear and whispered, “I knew you’d love it. I’m so glad I finally got a chance to bring you here.”

“Michael...Michael….Michael…”

Michael swiveled her head looking around for the voice calling her name from far away. It sounded like Ash, but Ash was right here, next to her. She felt a hand touching her head, her arm her hand. It was a gentle, loving touch.

“Michael...Michael…”

“I’m in a dream!” Michael thought. And that thought filled her with a sadness that sapped all the joy she had felt only moments ago. She closed her eyes and blinked, unwillingly gettingherself back into consciousness. She raised her head and twisted her neck getting the kinks out. Why had she slept in such a contorted position? And where was she? Michael blinked the remaining sleep out of her eyes. Sickbay? But why…..? And that’s when she looked at just who was in the biobed she had fallen asleep on and she saw him. Him! Sitting up in the bed smiling at her. Smiling at her! His face was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

“Ash!” Without thinking, without a thought she flung her arms around his neck. Michael felt his surprise at her outburst of emotion but Ash quickly recovered and his arms quickly wound their way around Michael’s waist and he pulled her close into a deep hug. He let his forehead drop to her shoulder and pulled Michael in even tighter.

After a few moments Michael felt Ash’s body stiffen. Releasing him, Michael stepped back a moment but clasped his hand. She searched his now pale face. “What’s wrong…?”

Ash burst out suddenly. “I’ve got to go! I’ve got to get back to the suit!” He moved with lightning speed as he tried to get out of the biobed. Just as quick Michael put her hands on his chest to keep him in bed and Culber was there helping her restrain him. 

“It’s okay, Ash! It’s okay!” Michael's voice rose several octaves trying to capture his attention as he struggled. “Georgiou took your place! She’s gone back in time!”

Burnham and Culber felt some of the fight go out of Tyler and they got him back into the biobed. 

“Georgiou? She can’t. The suit was designed for me.”

Michael, trying to catch her breath and return it back to normal said. “She had another suit made that was ready to go. She took your suit’s time crystal. You know she always likes to have a backup plan.” 

“She….? I can’t….?”

Michael slumped back into her chair. “She said she is going to take care of things on that side of the timeline. Also, it might not be the last time we see her.”

Ash rolled his eyes and shook his head. “If we check the history right now I’ll bet we find out she is already the Director of Section 31 in my absence.”

Michael chuckled softly, “Probably.” Then a pause. “You’re here with me now, In this timeline. Permanently as far as we know. I hope you are okay….with that.”

The surprise on Ash’s face was evident. “Of course I’m okay with that. It broke me, not coming with you when you first left. Leaving you...again...nearly ripped me apart. I could only think of getting back to you when….” And it was then the memory of the attack came back to him. Ash pressed his hand against his chest, feeling the muscle memory of the stabbing.

At the clearing of his throat, Ash and Michael looked up in surprise to see Culber. So absorbed had they been in their reunion his presence hadn’t registered to either of them. Tyler was immediately uncomfortable given their past and no idea how Culber might feel about him suddenly being on Discovery.

Dr. Cubler noticed how tense Tyler was and nodded his head in the direction of Tyler’s chest. “You’re going to be fine, Tyler. You need rest but you’re going to be fine.”

Quietly, but gratefully, Michael said, “Dr. Culber saved your life.”

“Thank….thank you,” stumbled Ash but his sincerity shone through in that stumble.

Culber smiled at him as Tyler realized they were going to leave the past in the past. Culber could see the relief and gratitude on Tyler’s face and he briefly pondered on how forgiveness releases both parties. Looking down at the medial tricorder readings as he examined the results he said, “Happy to help.” Looking up he paused and then added, “And, considering all we’ve been through, you can call me, Hugh.”

Ash felt tears pricked the corner of his eyes as he said, “Thank you, Hugh, for saving my life.” 

It felt like there was so much more to say but he couldn’t find the words. Sensing this, Hugh said, “I’m sorry about picking that fight with you.”

Ash shook his head. “You had every right to be angry. I can’t imagine how it must have been, seeing me again walking down Discovery’s corridors. I took your life and everything away from you and Stamets. How could you not hate me? And there was not a day that went by that I didn’t regret what I had done to you and Staments.” Ash felt Michael slip her hand into his and he squeezed her hand back gratefully. 

Quietly gazing at Ash, Hugh took a breath and said, “It wasn’t you. That was Voq. When I confronted you about my suspicions…. Protecting Michael was obviously in the forefront of your mind... Still it was Voq… You went through unimaginable cruelty and yet...as Burnham said...you’re a good man.”

Tyler looked down and back up, tears filling up his eyes. Culber realizing he too was on the verge of crying too quickly gave Tyle’s shoulder a light squeeze. “I’ve got your vitals here,” he said, indicating his pad. “Dr. Pollard and the rest of the shift will be here soon. I can give you a few moments.” 

Burnham smiled and Tyler nodded his head in gratitude. Culber returned the gestures and left sickbay. Michael turned to face Ash and their eyes locked.

Michael gave Ash a playful smirk. “I thought I told you to be careful.”

Ash laughed softly. “Isn’t that my line.” Then his face turned serious. “You always bring me back.”

Michael’s face mirrored his own. “You’re my tether too.”

Ash nodded as he looked down at their hands intertwined. After a few moments he looked back up. “Now I can help you...here...in this time period. Let Georgiou handle things in our…old timeline. She is more than capable. She has a certain ‘je ne sais quoi.’”

Laughing, Michael agreed. “That she does indeed.” A pause. “We could use a torchbearer in the here and now. I’ve been here...but a part of me got left behind. With my father...my mother...my brother...and you…. Always you. I've always carried you with me. We’ve been through so much together-life and death together-and when I thought of you there I realized a part of me was missing. I left it with you when we said good-bye. Until I saw you for the first time in the shuttlebay I never thought we would have another chance again.”

“I have always been in love with you, Michael. With you I feel...whole and at peace. I thought that when I left you on Discovery a year ago that I would never see you again. I thought I would never feel completely at peace or happy again.” Tyler shook his head. “We both have made choices for the greater good. The needs of the many… But sometimes the needs of the few…”

“Or the one?” asked Michael with a hopeful lilt in her voice.

“Or the one,” agreed Ash, “is more important. All I have ever wanted to do is to fight by your side, to protect you, make you happy...love you… And to get another chance to do that… I never thought I would get that chance as I watched you lead Discovery into that wormhole. All I could see was your tear stained face, feel your arms around my neck and your lips pressed into mine….”

Michael leaned forward to wipe a tear from Ash’s face with her thumb. “I feel the same. And now we finally have that chance to be together. I think the universe owes us that at least.” 

Tyler nodded.

Continuing, Michael said, “I will stand by your side. Always. I will always be there for you whenever or wherever you need me. I nearly lost you because I didn’t recognize you. I was confused and angry… I won’t do that again.”

Shaking his head in a gesture that no apology was needed, “I broke your trust. You asked me to let you know when things were too much to handle. I wanted to be there for you, to protect you on the mirror ship so badly I couldn’t see anything else. I didn’t want to see that I was in trouble. I will never hide from you again or break your trust. I won’t hide from you what is here,” Tyler pressing his hand to his head, “or here,” indicating his heart. 

Michael leaned forward as did Ash. Their foreheads met.

“Ash….”

“Michael, my love….”

As if by instinct, Michael put her hands on Ash’s chest. When she felt his hands on her cheeks she looked up and saw all the love she felt toward Ash reflected right back at her. Ash leaned in and their lips met in a kiss of longing fulfilled. The kiss was deep and passionate and full of, for the first time in a long time, hope. 

The sound of the sickbay doors opening made both Michael and Ash jump apart. Dr. Pollard and two nurses came in. 

“Hello, Mister Tyler.” Looking over his vitals she said, “I’m surprised to see you but glad to see that you are doing well. Last night I had my doubts.”

“Thank you for everything, Dr. Pollard.” said Tyler.

Dr. Pollard smiled at him and left his side giving Burnham and Tyler a few more moments.

Both Michael and Tyler laughed. She inched forward and put her arms around Ash’s neck. He put his arms around her tightly and could feel him stroking her lower back with his thumbs. 

In his ear she whispered, “I’ll be back soon, after I talk to Saru. And I’m sure he will want to talk to you too…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ash promised. 

As they broke apart, Ash leaned forward for one last kiss before Michael went to find Saru. 


End file.
